Conventionally, a production method using a halogenating agent such as bromine in an organic solvent such as ethyl acetate (Patent Document 1) is proposed as a method for producing 2-halogenated benzoic acids. A production method using bromine to brominate benzoic acids at the 2-position in concentrated hydrochloric acid (Patent Document 2) is also proposed as a method for producing brominated benzoic acids.